


Loki and the Witch

by NeonDreams



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Implied Torture, M/M, Out of Character, Psychological Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 05:36:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDreams/pseuds/NeonDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new force of evil has landed in New York, one so terrible it has even scared Loki into wanting it gone.  He'll go to any lengths, even if that means helping the Avengers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Director Nick Fury had gathered everyone together. “It seems we have a situation. Loki is rampaging down Time Square again. I need you to go out a stop him.”  
“Sounds easy enough.” Said Tony Stark, aka Iron Man. He, along with Steve Rogers or Captain America, Bruce Banner or The Hulk, Clint Barton or Hawkeye, Natasha Romenoff or Black Widow, and Thor the God of Thunder all set out to stop Loki once again.  
They arrived to find completely chaos, which he was good at, and a stack of cars. He stood atop, spear held high as he rained down terror to the poor people of New York. He cackled and upon seeing the Avengers, fired a shot at them. They dodged it easily but Tony was happy. He went to fly up to Loki and teach him a lesson but he stopped.  
“My wonderful Avengers.” Loki said, stopping what he was doing. “You’re just in time.”  
“Time for what, Brother?” Thor asked.  
“To meet my new friend.” She appeared from the smoke and stood next to Loki. She was beautiful, the most beautiful woman Tony had ever seen. Everyone looked at each other, wondering who she was.  
“The Avengers.” She said in greeting in a voice just as beautiful as she was. “I’m so happy to meet you all.” She stepped forward and down to their level. “I can’t wait to get to know you all in turn.” She smiled and disappeared among the smoke, as did Loki. And in that moment, everything seemed to stop. Tony watched as she reappeared before him, stepping through the smoke. She walked up to him. She held out her hand as if to take his and Tony open his helmet to see her better. She was gorgeous up close. She had milky, pale skin, her jet black hair fell down her back in waves and she had these black eyes that saw into your soul. She had curves in all the right places, the skin tight, dark purple dress she wore with a deep V neck showing those curves off. The hand that was held out touched Tony’s cheek as she moved closer, the other placed gently on his chest. And he swore he could feel her hand on his skin, even through the suit.  
In the same moment, Steve watched as she came forward from the smoke. She was shy and stopped a few feet from him. She looked up at him through her eyelashes. Steve wanted to wrap his arms around her in a protective hug, shielding her from the harsh world.  
Again, in the same moment, she came forward to Bruce. The look she gave him tamed his wild side and as she came closer, he felt like just a normal man.  
And Thor watched as she walked over, confidence and pride on her face. She reminded him of someone he knew. Someone back home. Her name was on the tip of his tongue. As he looked at her, he started to forget. It started with an S?  
And Clint watched a confident and fierce woman come forward. He almost notched an arrow but she reminded him of someone also. Someone he knew well.  
And Natasha looked upon her and felt a kinship to her. Someone she could rely on.  
Then, all at once, each person heard her say their name.  
“Tony.”  
“Steve.”  
“Bruce.”  
“Thor.”  
“Clint.”  
“Natasha.”  
And she was gone. It was as if it hadn’t happened at all. The police were arriving and they could go. They all looked at each other, confused.

Loki lounged on the couch in the pent house they had procured. The woman, his new partner in crime, stood behind the bar making herself a drink. “I am glad that I met you.” He smirked and watched her.  
“Well, I heard so much about you. I knew I had to find you.”  
“I never heard of you.”  
“I’ve been in the shadows for a long time.” She poured her drink into a martini glass and walked over to him. She sat next to him on the couch.  
“I’m still glad. You’re plan is perfect.”  
“I know.” Loki was looking at her with lust in his eyes. She downed her drink in a few sips and placed the glass on the table as Loki leaned forward. He leaned over her, his hands on either side. Then he dipped his head and pressed his lips to hers. He kissed her hard and she grabbed him but his jacket and pulled him closer. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her up. They stood and she started to strip him of his layers as they moved to the bedroom. Once there, Loki kicked off his boots before pulling his pants off. She took her dress off, letting it pool around her feet. Loki looked her naked body over before covering her mouth with his and forced her to the bed. She twisted her fingers into his hair as he trailed kisses down her neck. His hands were all over her and he didn’t hesitate pushing his already hard length deep inside her. She moaned loudly, throwing her head back as he pounded into her.  
Loki slept and she stood, crossing the floor to the bathroom. She turned on the hot water and stepped into the shower.  
Back at SHEILD headquarters, the team had told Fury what had happened, leaving out what they each experienced, had dinner and went to bed. It was later that night, everyone in their own room. Tony was just starting to drift off to sleep when he heard movement at the foot of his bed. He reached over and turned on the lamp to find her standing at there in nothing but a sheer nightie. Tony stared as she moved towards him.  
“Look at you. You’re brave and strong. You should be leading this team. Not following.” She kneeled on the bed, her hand sliding up his chest. She slowly push him down on the bed, her lips sealing over his.  
Steve had been sitting up in bed reading when he noticed that she was standing there. She was dressed more modestly in jeans and a sweater. She looked sad and he put his book down to lean forward and wave her over.  
“Come here. What’s wrong?” He asked as she sat. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she turned into him. He hugged her tightly as she wept into his shoulder.  
And one by one, each member was visited by visions of the mysterious woman.  
Tony walked down the dark hall towards the kitchen to find Steve sitting at the island with a glass of water.  
“Couldn’t sleep?” He asked.  
“No.” Tony leaned against the counter, looking at Steve. Bruce walked in then and headed to the cabinet to grab a glass. He got water for himself at the tap and sat on the counter next to the sink. Tony went to the fridge as Thor walked in.  
“Do you do this every night? Meet here in the dark?” He asked as he sat next to Steve. Tony grabbed two beers, handing one to Thor.  
“Nope. None of us could sleep.”  
“You too?” Natasha walked in and leaned against the wall.  
“I’m going to assume you all had dreams about that woman.” Clint said quietly as he leaned against the door frame near Natasha.  
“Yep.” Tony said as he took a swig of beer. “What did you see?” He asked the room in general.  
“She was crying.” Steve said. “I just sat there and comforted her. She never told me why she was crying.”  
“She was powerful and forward. She reminded me of Lady Sif back home.” said Thor. “And she reminded me that I still didn’t have my brother back.”  
“She made me feel normal and human, calming the beast inside.” Bruce said.  
“She was a friend, reminding me that I was the only woman on the team and that she was there for me.” Natasha sighed.  
“She seduced me. Wasn’t hard.” Tony admited. “And said I should be leading the team.”  
“She told me that I was independent and didn’t need to be a part of the team.” Clint said.  
“She played with our weaknesses. And doubts.” Steve said suddenly. “Tony is use to doing things on his own and having no one tell him what to do.”  
“You wear your heart on your sleeve.” Tony added, pointing to Steve.  
“Yes. And Bruce with ‘the other guy’. Thor misses home and his brother. Natasha, you feel left out and alone. Clint, you keep to yourself. She’s messing with our heads, whoever she is. And she’s working with Loki.” Steve cast a wary glance at Thor when he said this.  
“We need to keep on our toes. Try not to think of her and if any of us have more dreams with her, just ignore what she says.” said Bruce. “Well, I’m going to go back to bed.” He hopped off of the counter and put his empty glass in the sink. “Night.” And he walked away. And one by one they each left until it was only Tony and Steve. They looked at each other for a long time in silence before Steve stood. He stepped towards Tony then stopped.  
“Good night.” He said before waving and walking away. Tony watched him go before returning to his own room.

Loki woke in the early morning to find the bed empty next to him. Not concerned, he got up and dressed in the usual to find her sitting at the table in the dining room, eating breakfast.  
“Loki, come sit. My minions made breakfast. They’re quite good.” Her minions were crow/human hybrids. She had taken normal crows and morphed them into semi human like creatures. They follow her willingly and obediently. And apparently they could cook.  
Loki sat but waved the ugly thing off, turning to her. “What is the plan? You’re keeping me out of the loop.”  
“Patience, love. The plan is going as planned and moving forward smoothly.”  
“But nothing has happened!”  
“That is where you’re wrong. Things have been happening, you just can’t see it.” Loki huffed in annoyance and sat back in his chair. He let the black feather covered thing place a plate of food in front of him. He glared at it instead of her. He was the one who was suppose to be running things, not her.  
“Will we be doing something today? I can’t just sit around here doing nothing. I’ll go mad.”  
“Yes, in a bit. Don’t worry.” She reached across the table and stroked his cheek. This didn’t make him stop glaring at his eggs. That something did come soon, only a few hours later. Loki was pouring over floor plans of SHIELD headquarters looking for a weak spot when she came over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind. He stopped to look at her over his shoulder.  
“Sex?” She nodded slowly. Loki couldn’t argue. Who would pass up sex with her? Every man had needs, even a god like Loki. So he turned around in her arms and kissed her slowly. Loki wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pulling her against him. She kissed him back passionately, running her tongue along his bottom lip. He opened his mouth to her and he felt her start to remove his clothes. They moved to the bedroom as she finished stripping him of all his layers. Her hairs explored the muscules of his back as he held her to him. He trailed kisses down her neck and she moaned softly. Her hands worked their way around to his chest, her nails digging into his skin slightly. Her hands traveled down his stomach and slipped inside his pants. He gasped slightly and moaned as her fingers stroked the sensitive skin. He gripped her waist, his hips grinding against hers as he pushed her back onto the bed. Their lips parted and she let go as she fell back. Loki reached down and slowly started to push up her crimson dress, his fingers trailing her legs. He pushed her dress all the way up, exposing everything from her stomach down. She didn’t think much of underwear. Loki smirked as he kissed her stomach until he passed her naval. She spread her legs apart and his tongue slip inside, lapping at her. She arched her back and moaned loudly. She managed to pull her dress off completely, throwing it to the floor. Loki reached up as his tongue worked and his hands found her supple breast. He squeezed them gently at first then harder, making her moan louder. He rubbed at her nipples, making them hard and rolled them between his fingers. He pushed his tongue deep inside her and she gasp, her hands on top of his as he continued to pleasure her. She pulled at his wrists to stop her, signeling that it was his turn. Loki pulled away and climbed onto the bed as she sat up. She straddled his lap and kissed him hard, her hands on his chest. She then moved lower, planting kisses down his neck and chest, pausing to swirl her tongue around one of his nipples as rubbed at the other before continuing down his stomach. She could see through the tight materal of his pants that he was already hard. She unzipped them slowly, dragging it out before pulling his pants down and off all the way. His erect length waited, thrubbing and ready to be touched. She ran her hands over it, making Loki closes his eyes. She then took it into her mouth, sucking and licking. Loki moaned loudly. It was clear what they both wanted and she didn’t wait long. Loki pulled her against his chest, rolling so she was on her back. He got lined up then pushed his length deep inside her, causing her to cry out. Her hands tangled into his hair as he slowly thrusted into her, building up the tension. She moaned for ‘faster’ and he complied. She wrapped her legs around his hips as he thrusted into her deeply. ‘Harder, deeper’ came next and he thrusted with everything he had. He kissed her neck and breast, his tongue flicking out over her nipple. They rocked, her moving up to meet him and he coming down on her. It lasted for a good long while, her hands splayed out on his back, gripping his shoulders. They were both so close, both ready to climax. But they both pushed harder, causing more pleasure then any mortal had experienced. And when they did come, one right after the other, they both moaned loudly. Loki didn’t stop thrusting as it happened or after it. He kept going, not ready to stop. And she didn’t want him to. He quickly became hard again inside her and she pushed him onto his back, moving so that she was the one causing the friction more then him. Loki arched his back as she slid her hands down his chest and stomach as she moved her hips. He gripped her hips as this climax came sooner. Loki sat up, wrapping his arms around her waist to rid this one out with her. He came so hard and so long that he forgot where he was.  
When it all finally stopped, the lied there in a tangle of limbs, Loki’s length still inside her. His whole body relaxed, her fingers trailing down his side. And that was the last thing he remembered.

It had been a few days since the Avengers met the myseritous woman. For the most part, none of them had thought of her. Well, they hadn’t had dreams about. Except maybe Tony but that was his own doing. They thought about her the level of tryign to figure out who she was. There was no name to words with, only a face. They had each given a description to an artist and her face went into the image recogniztion database to search for a match. So far, nothing.  
They were all getting uneasy. What were they planning? It became clear when Fury got word that Loki was in Time Square again, hoarding all the cars. They hadn’t all been taken away from before yet and no doubt he had added to his pile. So they suited up and went out to stop him.  
Loki was indeed causing havoc and they went straight into battle. Loki said nothign as he threw magic and daggers at them. None were able to get close enough. Tony blasted him and Loki disappeared behind the pile of cars. Thor ran up then to try and talk some sense into him.  
“Brother! Please stop this!” Loki reappeared and Thor had to fight him, hand to hand. Thor noticed the fearful look in Loki’s eyes which didn’t match his actions. Thor blocked Loki’s attack with the spear and grabbed it, trapping him.  
“Brother, help me.” Loki managed to say before retching the spear back and going for another attack. Thor raised his hammer high but Loki threw him back with a blast to the gut.  
“Loki just asked for help.” He told the others.  
“What? He’s lying.” said Tony.  
“No, there is fear in his eyes.”  
Steve had managed to get up to Loki. They found for a moment and Loki gasped, “She’s controlling me.” Before being forced to knock Cap back.  
“He says she’s controlling him. I think he’s telling the truth.”  
“Always so trusting.” said Clint and drew his bow, ready to kill Loki. “Just give me the word.”  
“No! I will stop him.” Thor ran forward again and while Loki’s back was turned, hit him on the head, knocking him out.

Loki woke to bright lights above him. Just as he realized where he was, he shut his eyes tight. He then slowly sat up to find himself on the floor of his ceil. He guessed it was one simular to that of the Hulk’s from before. But maybe this time made with him in mind. He sat cross legged on the floor, back straight and eyes closed.  
“He’s just sitting there.” said Bruce. “Why is he just sitting there?”  
“I don’t know.” said Natasha as she started to walk away from the monitor screens. She headed down to where his ceil was. “What are you doing?” she asked him.  
He smiled slightly. “Ah, the Black Widow. To answer you question, I am sitting.”  
“No, why are your eyes closed?”  
“Hm, that is a harder question. You see, my ‘partner’ has used me. She had cast a spell on me to control my every move. She also made it so that she can see and hear what I do. When my brother knocked me out, it broke the spell on my movements but I don’t think on everything else. My eyes are closed to defy her. I do not wish for her to see where I am.”  
“Why do you care? Don’t you want the same thing as you?”  
“No. Where I want to rule this world, she wants to destroy it. Watch it burn.”  
Natasha didn’t like those words so went back to talk to Fury and the others.  
“He’s lying.” said Tony.  
“Why would he lie about this? He has no reason to.” Steve said.  
“He might want something from us.” added Bruce.  
“Information?” asked Clint.  
“Right now, Loki is not our problem. This woman is. Whoever she is, we need to find out. Thor, I think you should talk to him.” Fury said.  
“I am not Loki’s favorite person at the moment.”  
“Then we’ll wait it out.”  
Everyone had gone off to do their own thing but Natasha kept watching the screens. Loki hadn’t moved at all but it seemed like he was talking to himself.  
 _“Why are your eyes closed?”_ Her voice could be heard inside Loki’s head.  
“Because I do not want you to know where I am so you can’t find me.” He said back, knowing she heard him by using his ears.  
 _“Is that the only reason?”_  
Loki hesitated. “Yes.”  
 _“Liar! Now open your eyes!”_  
“No.”  
 _“Open them!”_  
“No!” Loki’s whole body convulsed as she shocked him and hurt him with her magic. Loki kept his eyes firmly shut as she did this.  
 _“Open them God damnit!”_  
“Never! I will never open my eyes! You do not control me anymore!” He panted just before she did it again.  
Natasha had seen the whole thing and ran down to the ceil. She threw open the door and rushed over to him. He flinched and jerked in pain as he continued to feel the painful magic course through him. Natasha had grabbed a strip of black cloth and was now tying it around Loki’s head, covering his eyes.  
“What-?”  
“It’s so she can’t blame you for not being able to see.” Natasha whispered.  
Loki panted as the pain stopped and sat up with her help. “Thank you.”  
“You didn’t need to be tortured. You may be a prisoner here but…” She trailed off.  
“Thank you for your kindness. It’s the first I have seen in a long time.” He smiled a bit sadly.  
“So who is she?” Natasha sat on the floor next to him.  
“I might as well tell you. Do you know of the Midgard story about the king and the sword in the stone? He has a sister who is a powerful and evil witch?”  
“King Arthur. Are you saying she’s Morgan le Fay, his sister?”  
“She does go by the name Morgana but has everying call her Morgan, yes.”  
“That would explain- Where did she come from?”  
“I know not. She found me shortly after I had returned.”  
“Agent Romenoff.” Fury called from outside the ceil. “A word.” She quickly got up and went to him, the door left open. “Has he told you anything?”  
“The woman’s name is Morgan, as the in the from Arthurian lagends.”  
“Anything else?”  
“No, that’s it Sir.”  
Fury nodded and turned to Loki. “Loki, tell me about Morgan.”  
Loki sat up straighter. “She has incredible power. More then I’ll ever have. She can do things I can not.” Loki stood and went to the glass, pressing his hands to it.  
“And where is she?” Loki didn’t speak. “Tell me-”  
“If you say ‘or I’ll torture it out of you’, it won’t work. I have been tortured before, I can handle it. But it’s no matter, I do not know where she is.” He was now gesturing with his hands for something to write with and on. Natasha understood and pulled out a pen and a small notepad from her pocket. She went back into the ceil to hand it to her. As this happened, Fury asked again, “Where is she?”  
“I told you I don’t know.” He quickly wrote down the address and turned it around, pressing it to the glass for them to read.  
“Sir, he doesn’t know. There’s no use try to get something from him he doesn’t have.” Natasha said, playing along. She knew Morgan was listening in.  
“Very well.” Fury nodded to her and closed the ceil door before they left. Loki slowly sat back down, leaning against the glass. He sighed.  
 _“Very good, Loki. Very good. I am proud of you.”_ Morgan said. Loki shivered, he no longer liked that woman.

“Her name is Morgan, also known as Morgana. She is a very powerful witch. We all know what she can do. She is on the top floor of this building. We attack now.”

Loki was resting with his head back. He wished to remove the blindfold but knew he couldn’t. He didn’t want to admit it to himself but he had done it to protect Thor. He didn’t want her to find him and use him like she had used him. Or anyone really. He was starting to like Natasha.  
That’s when he felt it. He felt Morgan let go of him and he ripped off the blindfold, opening his eyes. That only meant one thing.  
“Prisoner escaped!”

The Avengers arrived at the pent house to find Morgan standing by the windows. She was actually surprised by them and let off a blast of magic without saying a word. It was a standard attack, they all went at her from all sides, trying to knock her out. What they hadn’t expected was Loki showing up, spear in hand.  
“Loki, what are you doing?” Thor asked ergently.  
“I’m ending this.” And they fought. The others watched hopelessly as Loki and Morgan battled hand to hand. The spear was used a lot and it even changed hands at one point.  
“Why are you doing this?!” Morgan asking thorugh gritted teeth.  
“Because you no longer rule me!” He went to strike a blow to the head with the spear but she grabbed it. They each tugged on it and she pushed him. Loki fell back, pulling her with him. He kicked her in the stomach, sending her over his head and threw the window but she didn’t let go so he went with her.  
“No!” They all ran to the window to watch as they fell. Tony jumped out after them followed by Thor.  
Loki crashed on top of a car. Dazed and aching, he didn’t move thinking he had her pinned under him. But when Thor and Tony helped him onto his back, she was gone.  
They didn’t know how bad it was or how fast he could heal from it. So they quickly brought him back to headquarters and admited him into the medical ward.  
Loki woke to find himself in a bed covered in white sheets. The walls were painted cream and he saw Thor sleeping in a chair by him. He moved and found himself unchained like he had expected. “Thor.” He said, his voice horse.  
Thor stirred and looked at him. “Brother, you are alright.”  
“Where am I?”  
“We’re back at headquarters.”  
“I am I here and not in a ceil?”  
“Natasha vouched for you. She said you could be trusted. I agreed. Fury has decided to give you a chance.”  
“What?”  
“If you agree to help us stop Morgan, they will not arrest you.” Loki couldn’t believe it. So he just looked at Thor.  
“I don’t understand.”  
“And I thought you the genius.” Thor chuckled which made Loki smile. “Come, they are waiting for you. You know the most about Morgan.” Loki was helped out of bed by Thor when changed back into his clothes. He followed Thor, noticing the eyes on him as he passed. He kept his head down as he walked and they entered the main communications room where the rest of the team were sitting around a large table. Thor went to take his seat and Loki just stood in the doorway awkwardly, everyone watching him. He felt like a child.  
“You can sit.” Fury said. Loki jumped slightly and went to sit in the empty chair between Thor and Natasha. At least he wasn’t sitting next to someone who hated him. “Alright, we have SHEILD agents at Morgan’s last known address. She is still in the wind but I believe she’ll come back. She most likely has unfinished business here. Loki,” Loki looked up from the table, “Do you have any idea of where she could be?”  
Loki took a deep breath. “No. She was lying to me about her plan, she said we were going to rule the world together. It became clear though that that wasn’t true once she had put her mind control spell on me. She had told me that she didn’t want to rule, she wanted to destroy. To watch the world burn. As to where she might be, she kept many things from me. I’m sorry I couldn’t be of more help.” Loki felt like a disappointment and that they should just lock him up right now.  
“It’s alright, Brother. I thought it was helpful.” thor said quietly to Loki, clapping him on the back. Didn’t make him feel better though.

Loki kept to himself mostly. No one really wanted to talk to him or even be around him. Most of the agents didn’t trust him so some would tail him as he walked around. So he started to spend most of his time in his room. It was just down the hall from Thor’s. But meals with the Avengers were awkward too. So he started having his meals in his room. He’d show up long enough to get a plate then disappear. He only ever talked to Thor.  
Loki had spent another day in his room, reading mostly. He wasn’t tired but lied down anyway. Closing his eyes, he drifted off to sleep.  
Loki opened his eyes suddenly. He had felt hands on him. When he tried to sit up, he found his wrists bound over his head. He looked around to find himself back in the pent house. And there stood Morgan.  
“Did you honestly think you could get away from me that easily?” Loki was too scared to speak. “I’m not finished with you yet.” She knelt on the bed next to him and spread her hands out across his chest. He realized then that he was shirtless. He felt a chill spread from her hands and watched as she made him turn blue like the Frost Giant he really was.  
“How-?”  
“Remember, I have power you know not.” Once he was completely blue, she moved her hands down his stomach to his pants where she started to pull them down.  
“Wait, wait! Please.”  
“Begging will get you nowhere.” She dug her nails into his flesh.  
Loki jumped awake. It had been a dream, only a dream. But as he looked at his hands, he found them blue. Gasping, he jumped out of bed and ran into his little bathroom. Flipping the light on, he found red eyes staring back in him in the mirror. He pressed his back against the wall and took several deep breaths. When he opened his eyes again, his skin was pale and his eyes green. Loki sighed and got dressed. He skipped breakfast and went looking for a quiet place where he could think. He found the combat room on the training floor of headquarters. He sat himself down to stare at the opposite wall. Morgan was still in there, messing with his head. He leaned back again the wall, closing his eyes. It didn’t last long for the door whooshed open. Clint walked in, bow in hand and stood to look down at him. Loki just looked back.  
“What are you doing in here?” Clint asked.  
“Thinking. I’ll leave you to your practice.” Loki started to get up.  
“You look troubled.” He said flatly.  
Loki chuckled and remained seated. “Is it that obvious?” He tapped his temple. “She’s still in there.” Was all he said.  
Clint nodded. “I know what it’s like.”  
Sorry.” Clint looked down at Loki, confused. “For having put you through that. I clearly wasn’t in my right mind.”  
“Are you now?” It was almost a threat.  
“More then ever.”  
“You should get some air, try to clear you head.” Loki nodded and stood.  
“Thank you.” He left. Loki wondered around until he found a balcony. He stepped out on it and leaned against the railing. He had a nice view.  
He didn’t know how long he had been out there when Natasha joined him. “It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”  
“Yes.”  
“You seem down. Is everything okay?”  
“As good as it can be. Morgan’s still out there, tormenting me.”  
“What? How?”  
“She’s still in my head.” He dropped his head into his hands and ran his fingers through his hair. He really should cut it.  
“We should tell Fury and-”  
“And what? He can’t do anything about it.” He looked over at her.  
Natasha watched him. “There’s something you’re not telling me.”  
“There’s a lot I’m not telling you.” He looked at her. He thought of the dream and as if on cue, he felt himself grow cold. He looked down at his hands and tried to cover the blueness. Natasha noticed.  
“What-”  
“Has my brother ever told you of my true parentage?”  
“He mentioned you were adopted…”  
Loki let it spread, making him look his true self. “I come from a race called the Frost Giants. A long time ago, they threatened this world and so Odin and his warriors fought them, pushing them back to their own world, Jodunhiem. When they had won, he found a baby. He was tiny for a Frost Giant’s and forgotten. He took that baby and raised him as his own along side his actualy son.”  
“You’re that baby.”  
“Yes. I am a Frost Giant. That news didn’t help me much. It’s part of the reason why I’m here.” Natasha stepped over to him and took his hand, ignoring the cold.  
“I don’t care what you are.” She looked into his eyes and that warmed him up. He went back to being pale and green eyed. “I’m just happy that you’re here with us instead of out there.” She gestured over the balcony railing. Loki smiled and pulled his hands from hers.  
“Thank you.” And he left.  
Loki went back to his room. He paced the length of the room then picked up a book. He flipped through it before throwing it back down. He paced some more and finally flopped down on his bed.  
Loki couldn’t, wouldn’t sleep. So he slipped out into the dark hall and down to the kitchen. When there, he didn’t bother to turn on the light and went straight to the fridge. He opened the door and stuck his head in.  
“Couldn’t sleep?”  
Loki jumped, hitting his head in the inside of the fridge and looked around. Bruce was sitting on the counter by the sink, a glass of water in his hand.  
“How could you tell?” Loki grabbed a bottle of beer and closed the door, plunging them back into darkness.  
“Because you’re awake.” Bruce grinned. Loki sat on a stool at the island counter and twisted the cap off.  
“I’m surprised that you’re talking to me.”  
“I don’t think you’re a bad guy anymore. I can tell that you want Morgan gone just as much as the rest of us. More, even.”  
“You haven’t had her mess with your head. If you had, you’de want her gone too.” He took a swig of beer and frowned. “Not as strong as the mead back on Asgard. This Midgard beer is very weak.”  
“Midgard? Why do you call Earth that?”  
“Because it’s what we’ve been calling it for thousands of years. I use to come here long before there were people.”  
Bruce stared at them. “Then that would mean…”  
“I’m not as young as I look.” Loki smirked. He drank more beer.  
“Well, I think I’ll go back to bed. Night.” Loki nodded to Bruce as he hopped off the counter and disappeared. Loki finished the beer and went back to his room. He feel asleep not long after.  
He woke when he heard the door closed and he rolled over. “Whose there?”  
“Calm down, it’s just me.”  
“Natasha?” He reached over and turned on the lamp to find her in a see threw nightie. Loki stared.  
“I didn’t want to be alone tonight.” He didn’t move as she went over to him and ran a hand down his chest. The other went behind his head and she kissed him slowly. Her hands moved down his chest and stomach and slipped between his legs. Loki gasped slightly as she wrapped her hand around his length and started to stroke it. He moaned as she deepened the kiss. Her hand tightened around him to the point where it was painful. He sucked in a breath and pulled back from her.  
“Natasha, that hurts.” He looked at her to not see Natasha but Morgan. He froze.  
“And you thought I was done?” Her hand kept tightening. Loki shook, the pain was too much. “I will never be done with you.”  
Loki woke suddenly and violently. He looked aroudn the dark room to find it empty. He sighed and lied back down, still shaking. What was he going to do?

Loki woke the next morning to find a pile of something on the chair in the corner and a note on top. He got out of bed to look at it.  
 _Loki-  
Thor and I had went to the pent house and we gathered together your clothes.  
-Nat_  
Loki smiled. He went into the bathroom and got into the shower. He had the water scoulding hot. When he got out, he wrapped a towel around his hips and stood in front of the mirror. He found a pair of scissors in the medicine cabinet and set to work cutting his hair. It had gotten too long for his liking. He cut it so that it was short in the back, just touching his neck and a bit longer in the front but the way he wore it, it was never in his eyes.  
He then went to the pile of neatly folded clothes and started putting them on hangers and putting them in the closet. He dressed in a green tunic with gold trim, black pants and black boots. He then headed down to the kitchen. Despite the nightmares, he was in a pretty good mood.  
It was past breakfast and only three people still sat at the table. Bruce sat at one end reading the newspaper. Clint and Natasha were at the other end working on a crossword puzzle. Loki paused in the doorway before moving to sit down. He grabbed a clean coffee cup and poured himself some coffee. Natasha looked up at him.  
“Well look at you. I see you found the clothes I left you.”  
“Yes, thank you. It feels good to wear something of my own.” Bruce nodded to him from behind the paper. Natasha watched Loki as he looked at the cream and sugar. He waed his hand and the little jug of cream floated over to him and poured cream into his coffee on it’s own. Next was the sugar. It floated over as well, the lid floating off and a spoon spooned suagr into his cup before stirring it all by itself. The cream and suger put themselves back.  
“It’s nice to see that.” She said.  
“See what?”  
“Magic. It’s nice. Different. And you’re not using it against us.” Natasha smiled.  
“I always thought you would take you coffee black.” Clint said without looking up.  
“No. Thor’s the one who likes his coffee black and bitter. I like mine sweeter.”  
“Says something about you, doesn’t it?” Bruce said from behind his paper. Loki shrugged.  
“Where is Thor? And Tony and Steve for that matter?”  
“Thor’s on the training floor and Steve and tony disappeared right after breakfast.”  
“Probably off doing soemthing together. They’ve been together a lot lately.” said Bruce. Clint nodded.  
Loki nodded to them and stood. He took his coffee with him. “I like your hair, by the way!” Natasha called after him. He waved a hand at her over his shoulder as he walked to the elevator.  
Why Thor was training was beyond him. The god of thunder didn’t need to train. Loki found him in the room mostly used by Steve. He was pounded on a helpless punching bag that was swinging badly.  
“If you keep that up, you’ll knock it off it’s chain. Just like Steve.” Loki leaned in the doorway, sipping his coffee. Thor spun around.  
“I did not see you there, Brother.” He smiled.  
“Of course you wouldn’t. I did not want you to.” Loki smiled back.  
“You’ve cut your hair.”  
Loki reached up to touch it. “Yes, I thought it over due.”  
“Hasn’t been that short in a long time. Makes me think of the good old days.” Loki smiled and stepped into the room. Thor went to him and wrapped an arm around Loki’s lithe shoulders, nearly throwing him off balance. Thor ruffled his hair and Loki tried to fix it.  
“Yes well, if it really was the good old days, I should play tricks on you.”  
“Oh no, Brother. I still have bruises from the last time.” Thor’s booming laugh filled the space and Loki chuckled.  
He pulled himself out of Thor’s grip. “I really should add to them.” He teased. Thor went to tackle him and passed right through Loki. “Honestly Thor.”  
He turned to face Loki. “I knew you were going to do that. Didn’t want to stop though.”  
“You did not.”  
“Did too.”  
“Did not!”  
“Did too!” Thor went at him again and Loki simply stepped aside this time. He sipped his coffee in a way only Loki could. With an air of indifference. He arched an eyebrow at him and smirked.  
While Loki was drinking his coffee, Thor tackled him successfully. Coffee spilled everywhere as they fell to the padded floor. Loki had yelped, both because hot coffee got spilled on him and because he had been surprised.  
“Thor!” Thor was laughing. “Get off of me!” He kicked Thor in the shoulder and scrambled to his feet. “Look at the mess you made!”  
“Aw, you can clean it up.” Loki sneered as he waved his hands and the coffee was pulled off the floor and from his clothes and poured back into the cup.  
“But I can’t drink it now.”  
“You don’t need coffee, you’re already high strung.” Loki glared at his brother and walked away, making the coffee dump on Thor’s head as he did.  
Loki went to an empty training room. It had many targets on the walls so he conjured his daggers in his hands and started throwing them. He hit the bull’s eye every time. He didn’t need to practice either. But he kept at it anyway just to do something, calling them back to him when he had used them all. He didn’t hear the door open until someone moved to stand beside him.  
“I thought you didn’t like me.” Loki said as he threw another.  
“I don’t. But you’re helpping us. So I don’t hate you anymore. I just don’t like you.” Clint held his bow up and drew an arrow. “Want to make this a little more interesting?”  
“How?” Loki called his daggers back and looked at the archer. “Like a wager?”  
“No. Teamwork. You’re very good, just as accurate as me and Nat. But you’re use to working alone. You need to learn how to work on a team.”  
“I know how-”  
“No you don’t.” Clint smirked. Loki just looked at him. Then he rolled his eyes and nodded.  
They worked silently, neither wanted to really talk to the other. It was a push and pull, both working with and against the other as they used their prefered weapons. After a few silent, quick minutes, they stopped to look at their handly work.  
“You should try this with Nat. She actually likes you.” Clint smiled slightly. Loki nodded back.  
“But not today.” They both looked towards the door where Fury stood. “We’re gathering in the conference room.” They followed him, wondering what was going on. Everyone was there and Loki sat next to Thor, confused. “Morgan has been spotted moving towards Times Square. Let’s suit up and take her out.” Loki was a bit worried. She had proven hard to stop so as he ran to his room to change into his armor, he didn’t think today would go as planned.  
When they arrived, it was chaos. She was throwing flaming cars around like balls of paper and people were scattering like roaches. Tony and Steve went to help the civilians as Thor, Loki, Clint and Natasha watched in horror.  
“She has my spear.” Loki said. He stepped forward to run to her but Thor caught his arm.  
“We work as a team this time, Brother.” Loki nodded and followed him while Natasha and Clint went in the other direction. The police had arrived to take over for Steve and Tony and they joined Bruce.  
“Alright, we’ve got to work together. It’s the only way to take her out.” Steve said. “Hawkeye, get up somewhere high, Hulk, come from behind. Thor go with him. Iron Man, come down from above and Black Widow, Loki, come in from the sides. I’m go in from the front.” They all nodded and went to where they were told. Loki looked across the rubble to Natasha, their eyes meeting. He feared he’d never see her alive again. When Steve gave the signal, they went running, flying, shooting and smashing towards her. But when they were almost on top of her, Morgan threw out a blast of engery which threw them all crashing back.  
Loki groaned, dazed and his ears ringing as he got to his feet. They went to Steve. He watched Morgan who was smirking. She twirled the spear over her head, casting magic out in all directions. But it didn’t go far. Instead, it was forming into a force field of sorts. But it looked more like a-”  
“She’s creating a bomb!” Loki shouted when he realized.  
“What?” asked Steve.  
“Out of magic. It’ll act like a bomb once it reaches it’s peak which isn’t long now. We have to stop her now or the whole city will blow.” Steve nodded and turned to everyone. He started talking about going underground but Loki shook his head. There wouldn’t be enough time. He pulled Thor aside. “Thor, I just want to say I’m sorry.”  
“What?”  
“I’m sorry, Brother.”  
“I’m sorry too, Loki. For everything.”  
“No, no. That’s not-”  
“So you’re not sorry for everything you’ve done?”  
“What? No. Yes. That’s not what I’m saying. I’m apologising for what I’m about to do.”  
“About to.. Loki, what are you saying?”  
Loki glanced over his shoulder. “I’m sorry.” He repeated. “And tell Natasha goodbye for me.” And with that he turned and started running towards Morgan.  
“No!” Thor tried to grab him but he was too quick. Tony heard him.  
“What’s he doing?!”  
“He’s sacrifising himself to stop Morgan!”  
As Loki ran, everything slowed down and his life flashed before his eyes. All those missed moments with… His breathing was even as he jumpped up to attack from above, a dagger in hand. Morgan turned to face him just as he was passing through the shield of magic only to meet the sharp end of the spear. She laughed once as she ran him threw and pushed him to the ground. She drove the spear deeper into his torso, pinning him to the ground. She looked down at him and leaned in close to whisper, “I told you I wasn’t done with you.” And then she was gone. Everything went black.

_Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep,  
“Being what he is probably saved his life.”  
Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep,  
“How long will he stay asleep?”  
Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep,  
“It’s hard to say. He heals quicker then humans.”  
Beep, beep, beep,  
“So that means?”  
Beep, beep,  
“His wounds are mostly healed.”  
Beep,  
“Come on, Doc. Just say it.”  
Beep,  
“He may never wake up at this rate.”  
Beep,  
“But you just said-”  
Beep,  
“I know, I know. But he suffered a lot of trauma.”  
Beep,  
“He’ll wake up. I know it.”  
Beep,  
“He’s strong.”  
Beep,  
“Loki, please wake up.”  
Beep  
Beep  
Beep  
Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep_ \--------------------


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know, there is some choking in this chapter. It's only described once but implied for a section of the chapter. I don't need hate for it if it's a trigger for you. You have been warned.

Loki gasped, his eyes fluttering open. His whole body was aching and there was a pounding in his head. He tried to get his barings, the whiteness of the room was hurting his eyes and the sheets were scratchy under his fingers. That’s when he realized he was in a bed, but not his bed, a medical ward bed. And there was snoring on his left.  
His heart was pounding and that alerted a doctor. He was an older man in a white lab coat just like in the movies. He smiled when he saw Loki awake.  
“Well, welcome back.”  
“What-” Loki’s throat felt thick, like it was coated in sand paper. He swallowed a few times and tried again. “What happened?” Thor had woken and was sitting up.  
“Loki!” He almost tackled him but the doctor held him off.  
“He just woke up, Thor. Give him some time.” He turned back to Loki. “You were badly hurt. Morgan ran you threw with her spear. We weren’t sure if you were going to make it.” Loki looked at Thor who nodded. He remembered now, he remembered trying to stop Morgan.  
“Did it work?” He asked Thor.  
“Yes and no. You stopped her magic but she got away. But that doesn’t matter. What matters is that you’re awake. I will go tell the others.”  
“Why would they care?” He croaked.  
“Because you saved them. You saved everyone.”

Loki had to stay in the medical ward for a few days while the doctor made sure he was healthy. Natasha, Thor and Bruce visited him often, and Steve demanded that he and Tony saw him at least once.  
But dispite it all, he was still plagued with nightmares. It was early on his last day there when he was thrashing violently. The doctor rushed in to hold him down so he woudln’t hurt himself.  
“Loki! Loki, wake up!” Loki’s eyes flew open and he stared at the good doctor. He let go of Loki. “More nightmares?” Loki nodded. “Have you ever thought about talking to someone about this?”  
“No. No, this is my problem. But thank you.” He sat up, ready for the doctor’s daily exam.  
As the doctor finished, Natasha showed up. She smirked from the doorway. Loki smiled. “Of course. You show up right when my short it off.” She chuckled.  
“I brought you some clothes.” She was holding them in her arms. Loki smiled.  
“Alright. You are free to go.” The doctor smiled and left. Natasha came in and closed the door. Her eyes sparkled and loki found he couldn’t look away.  
“Why do you look so happy?” He asked.  
“Can’t I be happy that my friend is well?” She placed the clothes on the chair and held out a hand to him. He had been trying to get out of bed.  
“I can do it. This damn bed is just so soft, I sink right into it.” She chuckled as he wiggled his way to the edge and sat there. “Can you hand me my pants?” He held his hand out. He threw them at him. He held them up to look at them.  
“What?”  
“Just making sure you grabbed a good pair.” He grinned as he pulled them on and stood up. He took off the hospital gown and threw it on the bed. Natasha couldn’t help but look him over.  
“Huh, no scars.”  
Loki looked down at his chest. “No. We don’t get scars.” He smiled as he looked at her. He shook his head and grabbed the tunic she had brought. It was a pale green with gold embroidery. “Hm, I haven’t worn this in a long time. I’m glad you picked it.”  
“Me too, it looks good on you.” Loki grabbed his boots and pulled them on. “Everyone is waiting for you?”  
“What?”  
“You still don’t get it, do you? Fury is clearing you of all charges. You’re an Avenger now.” Loki stared at her which made her chuckle. “Come on.” She linked her arm with his and dragged him down the hall.  
Everyong, and I mean everyone, was waiting for Loki. They started clapping for him when he entered the conference room woth Natasha. He stalled by the door, not grasping what was going on. She looked at him, a bit worried as he tried to pull away from her.  
“Loki?” She said quietly. He tore himself away from her and ran back down the hall. “Loki!”  
“You’ll have to forgive my brother. He is not use to this kind of treatment.” Thor said to the room when he stood. Natasha chased after him.  
She found him on the balcony, leaning far over the railing. “If you think about jumping, I’ll save you just to kill you for such a stupid idea.”  
Loki jumped slightly and looked over his shoulder at her. “No, I’m not going to jump. Besides, it not high enough to kill me.”  
“So you have thought about it.”  
“No.” For being such a master wordsmith, Natasha could see through his lie pretty easily. She sighed heavily as she moved to stand next to him.  
“Liar.”  
“It’s what I do. I lie.” He tried to pass it off as a joke.  
“Why would you think about something like that?”  
“I’m dangerous. That’s why. Did you know that Morgan is still in my head?” He nodded. “So far it’s just been nightmares. But what if she takes over again? You’d all be in danger.”  
“We’d handle it. We’d get you back.” Loki didn’t believe her. “Loki. Loki, look at me.” She gripped his shoulders and forced him to turn and look at her. “We are your friends. All of us. We would do anything to save you from her. Are you listening to me? I care about you.” He pulled away from her.  
“You know nothing about me!”  
“I know that you have a good heart and that you try to hide it. But it slips through here and there. Mostly with your brother. And sometimes with me.”  
“That’s not all who I am.”  
“I know that. You have many secrets. And I’m not making you tell me them. I just want you to know tht I’m here for you. We all are.” She reached up, touching his cheek. He jerked away. They stared at each other before he turned and left.  
Loki ran into Thor in the hall. “Loki, where-”  
“Just leave me alone.” He tried to pass him.  
“Loki-” Thor gripped Loki’s shoulder and he pushed him away, almost striking Thor in the face. Thor staggered back, shocked. Loki sneered at him.  
“Leave me alone.”  
“What has gotten into you?”  
“Nothing! God, everything! You all think I’m this grand hero! But I’m not! I’m not, Thor!”  
“Yes you are.”  
Loki shook his head. “You don’t understand.”  
“Then make me.” Thor took a step closer and Loki just pushed him away.  
“I can’t stay here!”  
“Loki!” Natasha appeared in the hall with them.  
“I’m leaving. I’ll never come back. I promise I won’t cause trouble anywhere and you’ll never hear from me again.” He turned, disappearing on the spot.  
“Loki.”  
He quickly packed a bag, not really thinking about it. He then stormed out of headquarters, ignoring everyone. The last person he saw was Bruce.  
“Don’t do this, Loki.” Loki just pushed past him and kept walking.  
He didn’t know how far he walked when he started to hear his name.  
“Loki.” He stopped to look around but there was no one on the street he knew.  
“Loki.” Oh God, he knew that voice. He shook his head hard to try and get rid her.  
“Loki, come to me.”  
“No.”  
“Come to me, Loki.”  
“No.”  
“Loki.” The next thing he knew, he was in a new pent house. And before him stood Morgan. He started to back up until his back hit the wall.  
“Please. Please don’t.”  
“It’s too late for that.”  
“No, please!”

“You will listen to me.”  
“No.”  
“You will do as I say!”  
“No.”  
“You are under my control, Loki! You are under my control!”  
“No.”  
“Yes!”  
“No.”  
“Yes, you are! You will do as I say!”

“I’m going to go look for him.” Thor stood and Steve pulled him back down.  
“No. He doesn’t want to be followed. This is his wish.” Steve said.  
“I can’t just let him go!” Thor struggled against Steve’s grip.  
“Thor-”  
“Steve’s right.” Natasha said. They were all sitting around the rec room.  
“But-”  
“No.” Steve said firmly. “Sit.” Thor frowned and pouted like a little kid. It had been a week since Loki had left and everyone was getting worried. There was no word from him.  
But not much later that day, he returned. “Loki!” Thor ran to him and hugged him tightly.  
“Thor, Thor let me go.” He dropped an annoyed Loki. He fixed his clothes.  
“Where have you been?”  
“Around, thinking. I was just confused that day. It was wrong for me to leave like that. So now I’m back.”  
“Everyone will be rejoiced to know you have returned!” Thor grabbed his wrist, ready to pull him down the hall.  
“Thor, let go.” He yanked his hand back. “I’m tired. I’m going to my room.”  
“But-”  
“You can tell them. But I’m not going with you.” And he disappeared, leaving Thor standing there.  
Loki reappeared in his room, a smug look on his face. He went to the mirror to fix his hair. His eyes were deep black, not a speck of green was left. And he was dressed in all black. It looked like his usual attire but every inch was black leather. He grinned at his reflection in the mirror. It was Morgan.  
A few days had passed and Loki had settled back into life at SHEILD headquarters. He didn’t talk much to any of them except when he was at meals. Everyone noticed.  
“Making he’s sick.” Suggested Steve.  
“We do not get sick.” Thor stated.  
“Are we sure it’s really him?” Bruce said quietly.  
“I know my own brother, that is Loki.”  
“But it’s not.” Natasha said. “He’s not himself. He’s almost like how he use to be. Back when he first got here.”  
“Do you think something happened to him?” Clint asked.  
“Yes. I think Morgan happened to him.”  
“What about Morgan.” They all turned to look at the doorway into the rec room where they were to see Loki leaning on the door frame, arms folded over his chest. “Did you find her?”  
“No but I think you did.” Natasha said calmly.  
“Me?” He chuckled. “If I had I would have told you.”  
“That’s a lie.” said Thor. “I know when you are lying, Brother and you just did.”  
Natasha noticed his eyes. “He is being controlled by Morgan. Grab him!” Everyone jumped for Loki but he was gone. They started chasing him throughout headquarters, Natasha alerting all agents of the situation.  
Thor ran down a hall to see Loki standing there. An agent was behind him. The both ran at him but he disappeared.  
Natasha, Clint and Bruce cornered him upstairs but when they tried to grab him, he was smoke. Tony and Steve found him sneaking down the hall, his back to them. When they were right on top of Loki, the grabbed him. An agent ran up and put the muzzle on him. They then dragged him away as he kicked and struggled against their gripped before being thrown into an interrogation room and handcuffed to the chair. He was fuming.  
Thor entered, closing the door behind him. “Loki. Loki, I know you can hear me. Please, fight her. You can beat her.” He just glared at Thor. Natasha entered.  
“Thor.” Thor nodded and left. “I know that you’re really Morgan looking at me, not Loki. So, what did you do to him?” He said nothing. He couldn’t, the muzzle was still on him. Natasha walked over to him, having seen something. He tried to pull away as she pushed up his sleeves. Deep purple bruises covered his wrists in the shape of thick cuffs. Like leather cuffs. She then pulled at his collar to reveal more of the same on his neck. “What did she do to you?” Ignoring him as he tried to fight her off, she pulled at his shirt, opening it enough to see bruises and cuts all over his chest and stomach. He glared at her. “Oh my God.” She left the room to talk to the others. “She tortured him.”  
“What?” Thor didn’t believe his ears.  
“There are cuts and bruises all over his body. It looks like she chained him up and had her way with him, breaking his will. That’s why she’s controlling him so completely.”  
“I wish to speak to him.” Thor said. Natasha nodded and he went into the room. He ignored Loki’s glares as he moved over to him and pulled off the muzzle. “What have you done to Loki, Morgan?”  
“Loki gone.” He grinned. “He’s no more. I destroyed him, for fun. I broke him. You will never see your brother again, God of Thunder. He’s gone, never to return.” He was grinning. Thor sneered and forced the muzzle back on.  
“Lies.”

“He’s been sitting in that room for two days.” Clint was pacing as he talked and Natasha had her head in her hands.  
“Loki’s still in there somewhere. Maybe… maybe if we hit him really hard over the head-”  
“Can I do?” Clint stopped to look at her.  
“Clint!”  
“What?”  
Natasha sighed. “I’ve got an idea.”

“I don’t like your idea.”  
“Neither do I.” The team was standing outside of the room Loki was in, ready to take him upstairs to one of the training room.  
“The one with pads on the floor and walls.” Thor said. Two agents, with firm grips on Loki’s arms, walked him out of the room and down the hall. They took the stairs and the team took the elevator. Loki was shoved inside and he threw off the muzzle, turning to face the door. They all stood outside the door but only Steve, Clint and Natasha entered.  
“Why am I here?” The door closed. The rest peered in through the window.  
“Fight me.” said Natasha.  
“What?”  
“I said fight me. If you win, we’ll let you go. But that doesn’t mean killing me. Just disarm or knock me out. If you try to kill me, Clint will kill you. Or if you try to run, Steve will stop you. Understand?” Loki nodded slowly. “Good.” She threw a dagger a him and he dodged. They fought, their movement fluent and graceful, each moving around the other, avoiding punches and kicks, blocking and dodging. Natasha headbutted him and Loki straggered back. She looked at Clint and Steve. “Give me a minute?” Clint was hesident to go but complied. “Loki, I know you’re in there!” She went to him and gripped the front of his shirt. “Loki!”  
“Wha-?” He looked at her, scared. “Nat- No!” The hit to the head had started to help Loki regain control but it wasn’t enough. Morgan was too strong.  
“Loki! If you can here me, fight! Fight Morgan!”  
“I- I’m trying!” He struggled to say before Morgan was in control again. Natasha gripped his shirt tighter and pulled Loki to her, kissing him hard. When she pulled away, she let go and he staggered back, falling to the floor. He was still fighting as he scooted himself back against the wall. It looked painful.  
“Loki, Loki you can do this.” Natasha knelt next to him. His eyes were screwed shut as he fought. Then his eyes flew open as he gasped. They were bright green. Loki was panting and leanedhis head back against the wall. Natasha hugged him.  
Loki sat on an exam table in the medical ward, the good doctor looking over his cuts and bruises. “I think everything will heal up in a day or two.” He smiled at Loki who smiled back weakly. Thor waited in the doorway as Loki pulled on his shirt.  
“How are you feeling?”  
“Tired and my head hurts. But I think I’ll be fine. I think she’s gone for good this time.” Thor smiled as he walked with Loki back to his room. “I’m going to get some sleep.” Thor nodded, patting Loki’s shoulder gently before walking away. Loki went into his room and collapsed onto the bed, falling asleep right away.  
When Loki woke the next morning, he found a note on his bedside table.  
 _Loki-  
I thought, since you kind of lost your other clothes, that I would give you something new to wear. Check your closet.  
-Nat_  
Loki smiled and got out of bed. He went to his closet to find it filled with clothes. They were all of Midgard make but as he looked them over, they weren’t half bad. At least they weren’t like what Thor sometimes wears.  
Loki took a quick shower and got dress in his new clothes. He picked black slacks and black shoes, a white button down shirt, a black vest and a green tie with gold pinstriping. He dressed in this, rolling the sleeves up to his elbows and went down to breakfast.  
Everyone was still there and the greeted him warmly. He took his seat between Thor and Natasha. “Well, don’t you made dashing.” She said with a smile.  
“Thank you. I didn’t think I would like these Midgard clothes but they are quite nice.” He poured himself some coffee.  
After breakfast, Loki followed Natasha. “Where you headed to?” He smiled at her, his hands clasped behind his back.  
“Just down to the gym for a run. Join me?”  
“Oh no, I’m fine. I actually wanted to talk to you about something.”  
“Okay, shoot.”  
“I don’t remember much from when Morgan was controlling me but I do remember some things. Like when you were helping me get her out.”  
“Okay.” Natasha wasn’t sure where this was going.  
Loki stepped in front of her to stop her. “You kissed me.”  
“Oh, that. It was just suppose to be a shock to your system. That’s all.”  
“I know that. But I just…” He didn’t know how to say it and Natasha found that funny. She giggled. “Oh, you’re laughing.”  
“No. I don’t feel anything for you, Loki. You’re just my friend.”  
“I know that. But I just want to check.” And he leaned in, pressing his lips to hers. The kiss was brief and when he pulled back, Natasha smiled. “You’re right. Have a nice run.” Loki stepped aside and Natasha disappeared down the hall. But Loki had lied, he had left something. Not quite fireworks but there were sparks.

Days passed and there was no word on Morgan. She had completely disappeared, she didn’t exist. Loki couldn’t remember where she had taken him to get inside his head and SHIELD agents searched every empty pent house but there was no sign of her. The team was growing restless.  
It was after dinner one night, he had been wandering the halls out of boredom when he heard voices coming from the rec room. He stopped in the doorway to be met by paper streamers hanging from the ceiling, balloons floating in the corners and the team sitting around the table, laughing and drinking.  
Natasha saw Loki and smiled at him. “There you are. Where have you been?”  
“Around. That’s this?”  
“It’s Tasha’s birthday.” said Clint.  
“Yeah, didn’t you get the memo?” she asked.  
“No, I don’t get those, remember?” He stepped into the room and Natasha made room for him on the couch.  
“Oh. Well I wish we had saved you some cake but Thor ate it all.”  
“It was quite delicous!” He boomed. He was holding a glass bottle. “Brother! You must try this! It is much like mead back home!” He passed Loki the bottle. Inside was an amber colored liquid.  
“It’s spiced rum mixed with whiskey.” Clint told him. Loki nodded and took a sip. It wasn’t half back.  
They talked and drank and joked for a few hours. Bruce was the first to go to bed, complaining about a headache. Next was Steve and Tony. Tony had passed out so Steve carried him back to his room. Clint had passed out as well and was falling off the couch next to Natasha. And Thor, who was seated in a chair next to Loki, was lying flat on his back, giggling to himself ever once in a while.  
Loki was quite drunk himself, Thor’s special drink having done it’s job. Natasha was flushed from all the beer she had had and was leaning against Loki.  
“I didn’t get you a gift.” He said, looking down at her.  
“Oh, you don’t have to. You didn’t know.”  
“I know but I feel bad. Here,” He lifted his hands and conjured something betwen them. What appeared was a beautiful blade with an ornate black and red hilt. “It’s like something from back home but I made the colors black a red to match your name, Black Widow.”  
Natasha took it from him. “Oh Loki it’s beautiful! Thank you so much.” She wrapped it in some wrapping paper to cover the blade. She looked at him, smiling and he smiled back. They started to lean in closer until their lips touched. Loki leaned into the kiss, cupping Natasha’s face with his hand. After a moment, she pulled away. “I um, I should get Clint to bed.”  
Loki reluctantly opened his eyes and nodded. “I should get Thor to bed as well.” He stood and went to Thor and pulled him to his feet. “Goodnight, Natasha.”  
“Goodnight, Loki.” Loki half carried and walked Thor back to his room. He dumped him on his bed and stepped back into the hall. He then walked back to his room which wasn’t that far away. When he got there though, Natasha was waiting for him. “I didn’t want to be alone tonight.” Then she was kissing him and Loki kissed her back. He opened the door and they went inside, their lips never parting.  
Natasha pushed Loki against the door, taking him by surprise for a moment. She worked at the buttons of his vest then his shirt, getting both off him rather quickly. She then pulled off her top and he pushed her backwards towards the bed. She pulled away to take off her jeans and lied down on the bed. Loki thought for a moment that this was a mistake but that passed and he was joining her on the bed. He kissed her hard, moving to kiss her neck and shoulder. He pulled her bra strap off her shoulder and she went to take it off completely. Her hands roamed his body, sending chills down his spine and he just made his pants disappear, not wanting them there anymore.  
With her bra off, Loki kissed down Natasha’s chest and she moaned, arching her back to him. He squeezed her breasts as he kissed down her stomach. She spread her legs apart and he slipped his tongue inside her. She moaned loudly as he worked. Before he knew it, she had a handful of his hair and she pulled him back up, pushing him onto his back. She wrapped her hand around his hard length and squeezed it gently before starting to pump her hand up and down. She kissed his chest and stomach and he couldn’t take it anymore. He gripped her arms and pushed her back, pushing his length inside her roughly. Loki moaned with Natasha and he thrusted into her hard, making her moan louder. He kept thrusting, his drunkeness making him act rougher then normal. But it seemed that Natasha liked it. Loki couldn’t remember much after that.  
Loki woke the next morning with Natasha next to him, their limbs tangled together from post sex cuddling. He blinked a few times, his brain taking a long time to start. She shifted next to him but didn’t wake. He didn’t know if he should wake her. So he slipped out of bed and quietly got dressed. He then started to open the door when she stirred and rolled over. Loki held his breath as Natasha opened her eyes and looked at him. Many different emotions crossed her face before she said, “What happened last night?”  
“A lot.” He said.  
They hadn’t talked as Natasha disappeared down the hall to get dressed and Loki waited for her. Everyone was already down there. “We do not speak of this.” Natasha cornered Loki and pointed a finger at him.  
“Understood.” She walked away. Man she scared him sometimes.  
Breakfast was awkward, they kept looking at each other then looking away. Clint was noticing, Steve and Tony were in their own little world, Bruce read the paper and Thor was eating.  
Loki and Natasha didn’t speak about what had happened, instead she would grab him and pull him into a dark room for them to make out in for a bit before going their seperate ways. This went on for days. It wasn’t until Loki confronted Natasha.  
“We can’t keep doing this. It’s wrong.”  
“You’ve got Clint-”  
“I owe him a debt, that’s all.”  
“No it’s not. You have strong feelings for him but you dont’ want to face them so you’re just fooling around with me. I didn’t use to mind but now I do. We have to stop.”  
“Stop what?” Loki spun around to see Clint standing behind him, just back from practice.  
“Clint, I can explain-” Loki stopped, the look in Clint’s eyes scared him a bit.  
“Clint, we’re not together. I can do whatever I want.” said Natasha.  
“You mean whoever. Is he the only one or are there others? Bruce? Steve? Tony?”  
“No. There’s no one else.” Loki tried to slip away but ended up falling to the floor.  
“You shot me!” One of Clint’s arrows had imbedded into Loki’s thigh. He pulled it out and glared up at him. By now, all of their shouting and drawn the attention of the team. Clint tried to jump at Loki but Steve held him back.  
“You stay away from her!” Thor helped Loki up and down to the medical ward.  
“He’s crazy.”  
“You’re crazy for sleeping with Natasha.”  
“She started it.” Loki was acting like a little kid as the good doctor check him out.  
“You are by far my favorite patient.” He smiled. “You’re good to go, Loki.” Loki hopped off of the table and disappeared on the stop in a huff.

Loki seperated himself from the group for a whil until things cooled down. Clint still didn’t like him when he returned but he never did. Loki realized something was up with Thor though. He found him out on the balcony.  
“Brother, are you alright?” Loki went up to him.  
“Jane ended it with me. She said that she couldn’t keep doing the long distance thing. I said I would come and see her soon but that was months ago. I can’t leave now with Morgan on the loose.”  
“I am sorry, Brother.” Loki placed his hand on Thor’s massive shoulder.  
“So am I.” Thor was then hugging Loki tightly, nearly knocking him over.  
“Why don’t you talk to her?”  
“I can’t.”  
“Do you… want to spend the night in my room? Like old times?”  
“Like old times?” Thor looked at Loki and Loki nodded.  
Like old times ended up being not what Loki had expected. That night, Thor showed up, ready for bed but they didn’t sleep. Thor wanted to talk about the old days when they were kids and things were simple. Loki sat with his back against the headboard, Thor sitting at the foot of the bed and he regaled Loki with stories of their adventures. When Loki was telling a story about how he saved Thor, Loki was surprised to find Thor’s lips pressed to his own.  
“Thor! What are you doing?” Loki bit his lip though. It brought back memories of long summer days hiding out and sharing slow, sweet kisses. Loki didn’t give Thor a chance to answer. He jumped forward and kissed him like when they were kids, slow and sweet. Thor wrapped his arms around Loki’s waist and pulled him against his chest. He could feel Thor’s heart pounding and he deepened the kiss, spending a thrill through his body. Thor leaned Loki back until he was on top of him and slowly worked his shirt off. Loki gasped as cold air touched his burning skin. Thor pressed hot, wet kisses to his neck and down his chest. Loki twisted his fingers into Thor’s golden locks and moaned as Thor sucked on one of his nipples, his thumb rubbing the other. He arched his back as Thor kissed lower, slipping a hand around the elastic of Loki’s pajamas and slowly pulling them down. Loki gasped as he felt Thor’s tongue on his hard length. He squirmed under Thor as he sucked Loki’s length. Loki gripped Thor’s hair tightly and pulled him up to kiss him as he pulled at the waistband of his pajamas. He erged Thor closer, to push his huge length inside. Loki needed this desperately. It reminded him of simpler times when it was just the two fo them behind the stables or locked in one of their rooms. Thor did just that, causing Loki to gasp loudly. He gripped Thor’s shoulder, his nails digging into his flesh as Thor thrusted into him. Loki arched his back and bucked his hip, wrapping his legs around Thor’s hips. He moaned loudly at the pain and pleasure of it and cried out his name. Loki climax much sooner then he had liked but this was so new for him that he shouldn’t have lasted long. They collapsed onto the bed, panting and sweating. Loki fell into a daze and he didn’t come out of it until morning. Thor was still there, his large frame curled around Loki’s smaller one. Loki was now feelign guilty about last ngiht. He had told Thor when they were teens that they had to stop and they had. But now… Thro was feeling down because Jane had broken up with him. This was wrong. Thor was suppose to be with Jane, not with Loki like this. So Loki slipped out of bed and went to take a shower. He wished he could open up his skull and scrub at his brain with soap to forget the night before but he couldn’t. He’d have to live with it. He stood in the shower, hands pressed against the wall and the water pounding his neck, shoulders and back. He was starting to feel like the team slut. He had slept with two members of the team plus Morgan. Loki groaned. Morgan. They still had to deal with that. He wanted to bash his head against the wall.  
He stepped out and dried off, returning to the bedroom to find Thor awake. He was sitting up in bed and waiting for Loki.  
“We-”  
“I-”  
“Thor, we can’t…” Loki trailed off because of the look in Thor’s eyes. And so they did do this. But it didn’t last long.

Two days. It lasted two days before ‘It’ happened that ended it and kickstarted everything else back up.  
Thor and Loki had been making out in Thor’s room when Thor’s large hands found their way around Loki’s throat. They were gente and not harming him so Loki didn’t mind. Then Thor started to constrict his hands and Loki struggled to breathe. They stopped kissing and Loki look at Thor with pleading eyes.  
“Thor…” Blackness was closing in around him as oxygen was being cut off from his brain. His hands was like vice grips, choking the life from him. Loki’s eyes closed and he passed out.  
When he woke, Thor was passed out in the chair by the bed. Loki strambled to his feet only to stop at the sound of a voice.  
“I told you I wasn’t done.” Morgan was standing at the end of the bed. Loki whimpered as she was suddenly on top of him, her hands around his neck.  
“Please.” He pleaded as she choked him herself. But not as hard, only enough to make it hard to breathe.  
“I can tell you want to know how. I’m not really here. I slipped into Thor’s mind while he slept after your first little escapade. He’s so broken after his break up and confused because of you it was a breeze.” Her fingers tightened and Loki made a small noice. “He’ll continue to do this to you until you come back to me. Your choice. He won’t kill you, just enough to bruise and have you pass out.”  
Then Loki woke up. Thor was passed out in the chair and Loki was alone. He sat there, curled up, and sobbed into his knees.  
This act repeated several more times over the course of two days. In those two days, Loki was hold up in his room, pretending to be sick even though he couldn’t get sick. Thor brought him his meals like a good brother when he would be taken over by Morgan just long enough to choke Loki into unconsciousness. By the third day, Loki was sick of it so he left his room but made sure to cover his neck. He couldn’t tell anyone, he’d just avoid Thor at all costs. That didn’t work so well.  
Loki was heading to the balcony after lunch when Natasha caught up with him. “Hey. Are you alright? You’ve been acting kind of weird.”  
“I’m fine.”  
“Then why are you wearing a scarf in the summer?”  
“Because I look good in them, why else?”  
“What’s the real reason?”  
“There is no real reason.” Loki smiled and continued on and outside. But she cornered him out there.  
“You’re lying.”  
“I’m always lying about something.”  
“No. Your smile didn’t meet your eyes. What is it?”  
“It’s nothing I can’t handle.”  
“So there is something!” She tugged on the scarf and Loki fought with her for it until she managed to trip him. Loki fell to the ground and Natasha stood there triumphently with the scarf until she saw the bruises on his neck. “Oh my God.” She stared at him as Loki stood.  
“It’s-” He didn’t even bought. “It’s Morgan.”  
“How…”  
“She’s controlling…” He didn’t want anyone to know about the relationship they currently had. “Thor.” Natasha raised her hands to unbutton the top of his shirt to compare her hands to the bruises. She dropped them when he flinched.  
“Thor’s doing this?”  
“He doesn’t know. He blacks out. But I know.” He fought back tears.  
“We have to tell-”  
“No! I said I can handle this!”  
“You are not handling this, Loki! What if he kills you?”  
“Morgan said that won’t happen. But it will continue until I return to her.”  
“I’m not going to let that happen. Not on my watch!” And Natasha stromed back inside.  
“Nat, wait!” Loki chased after her, rebuttoning his shirt and wrapping the scarf around his neck. “Please don’t do this.”  
“They need to know, Fury needs to know.” She stopped and spun around to face him. “You are a part of this team and we won’t stand for letting you get hurt.” And then she ran off, leaving Loki standing in the hall way.  
Thor was locked in solitary confinement until they were sure Morgan was gone and Loki was forced to undergo treatment in the medical ward. The good doctor said nothing as they made sure Loki didn’t have brain damage. Natasha was by his side the whole time for support since thor couldn’t be. Loki tried to explain over and over that Thor wasn’t the one who had hurt him, Morgan was. They understood this but they weren’t going to let Thor go. And while this was happening, the search for Morgan became more intense until they finally found her current hiding place.  
“I don’t understand why I can’t come.” Loki said as Natasha ushered him into his original prison cell.  
“Because it’s you she wants. And you always get hurt when you’re around her.”  
“But why do I have to be in here?” He gestured to the large glass and steel structure they now stood in. “Why can’t I just be in my room?”  
Natasha just looked at him. “I brought a few things for you. Some books, food and water. But we shouldn’t be long.” He kissed him on the cheek before stepping out. “An agent will check on you every half hour. If you need anything, just press this button.” She pointed to a red button by the door. Loki nodded and watched her go. He went to sit on the bench, the box of things sitting on the floor. Loki sat and picked up one of the books, luckly it was the one he had been reading earlier. He opened to where he had marked it and started reading.  
The team went to the location. It was another pent house. On the top floor, Morgan was waiting for them. “Ah! The Avengers! What do you have in store for me this time?”  
Without delay, the charged at her. Thor summoned lightening and it shattered the windows as it came inside. He aimed his hammer at her but she was gone when the lightening struck. She was behind them and Natasha at once attacked. They fought until Natasha was knocked back, Steve catching her. Tony shoot his cannons at her and she was thrown back into the wall.  
Back at base, Loki’s head popped up when he felt an intense pain in his abdoman. And agent came down.  
“Is everything alright?”  
“Ye-no!” He felt it again and doubled over. The agent came in.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“I’m not sure.” Loki gripped his arm.  
Morgan ran for the windows, ready to jumped by Hulk blocked her way then Steve grabbed her. She punched him and slipped through his fingers, He tried to grab her again as Clint fired an arrow at her, piercing her in the lower back.  
Loki yelped in pain and slipped to the floor. He pressed his hand to where it hurt and found blood.  
Morgan turned to attack and another arrow struck her in the thigh then again in the shoulder.  
Loki bled and it dawned on him. Gasping he said to the agent, “We’re connected. Morgan connected us! Whatever happens to her, happens to me! Tell them before they kill her!” Loki lied back on the floor in pain as the agent ran off.  
“Do any of the Avengers copy? Stop all attacks on Morgan, she has connected herself to Loki. I repeat, Loki is in danger! Does anyone copy?!”  
“I copy!” said Natasha. “Stop!” She yelled to the others. Thor was going in for the final blow when she had yelled. “She had connected herself to Loki. He’s being harmed as she is.” Morgan was smiling.  
“Of course he is. Did you really think I’d let you kill me?”  
“She wants to be taken in.” Tony said with a scowl.  
With her free hand, Morgan pulled the arrow from her leg and pressed the tip to her throat.  
“No, stop!”  
“I’ll stop.” Morgan smirked. So they bound and muzzled her.  
The agent came back to Loki after making his call with a medical team. They wheeled Loki out and to the medical ward.  
Loki sat on the edge of that all too familiar hospital bed buttoning the cuff of his shirt. Thor quietly entered and watching as Loki fixed his tie. “Brother.” Loki looked at him, he wasn’t frightened by Thor’s presence, he just looked at him calmly. “We have her.” Loki nodded and stood with ease and followed Thor to the conference room. But he slipped off to go down to her cell instead.  
It was deep under SHIELD and the floor had guards at either end as well as outside of the cell. Inside the tiny cell, Morgan was chained to the wall, the muzzle on her. Loki slipped inside and stood in front of her.  
“You no longer have power over this city and you definately have no power over me.” He made a small dagger appear in his hand. “I will kill you but only when I’m sure your spell is broken.” He took the dagger and sliced open her finger. Crimson red blood dripped from it and he looked at his own hand, it remained unmarked. He grinned and the dagger disappeared. Then he left.

 

Days passed and they still hadn’t decided on what to do with Morgan. “She should die for her crimes!” Loki shouted, his mind already made up.  
“She should go to some prison far away.”  
“I can take her to Asgard.” Thor suggested.  
“I agree with Loki, it should be death.” said Tony.  
“Enough! I will decide. Not you lot.” Fury said and dismissed them. Loki cornered Thor in the hall.  
“You should call Jane, fix things with her. Now that Morgan is captured, you can go to her.”  
“You’re right. I’ll just go see her.” Loki smiled at his brother who went to pack. He then went to the kitchen to get something to eat. He hadn’t been eating much and it was finally catching up to him. He stood with his head in the fridge when someone spoke. He hit his head and groaned.  
“Sorry. Didn’t mean to scare ya.” Tony said as he walked in.  
“You didn’t scare me, you just surprised me.” Tony smirked. “What do you want?”  
“I just want to get into the fridge.” Loki stepped aside and Tony walked forward.  
“You and Steve sure spend a lot of time together. I thought you were with what’s her name…”  
“Pepper.”  
“Right.”  
“Things didn’t work out with us.”  
“And Steve?” Loki grinned.  
“We’re just friends.”  
“Right.” He was still grinning making Tony leave without anything. Once he was gone, Loki headed back down to Morgan’s cell.  
“Hey Tasha, have you noticed that Loki has been disappearing a lot.”  
“He always does that.”  
“True but did you know that he’s going down to see Morgan? The agents down there told me he visits her for an hour every day.”  
“Do you think he still feels connected to her? Like he still…”  
“What? Loves her?”  
“He never loved her. He feared her.”  
“Loki’s not scared of that bitch.”  
“Yes he is. I think he’s facing his fear.”  
Loki stood in front of her, just staring at her as she stared at him, unblinking. Those piercing black eyes, it was like she was reading his soul and it unnerved him. But he didn’t dare look away. Most days he didn’t speak but sometimes he would say things to try and make himself feel better. But no matter how much he insulted her and tried to bring her down, those eyes never faltered.  
On this particular day, Loki was glaring at her. She remained neutral, or as neutral as she could be when her eyes widened. Loki’s eyes widened in response and then he was bombarded with images. Horror images of his friends, their bodies bloody and broken. All of them dead. Loki backed up until his back touched the opposite wall. He couldn’t break the eye contact, she woudln’t let him. The guards were gone, it was shift change. He was alone with her. Then he could hear her voice in his head. “No, no! Stop!” He finally closed his eyes and covered his ears, falling to his knees. “Stop it! Stop it!” The agents returned and they ran to his aid. The blindfolded her and everything stopped.  
“Are you alright?” Someone asked him.  
“Yes. I’m fine.” And he left. He ran down the hall and up the stairs, not using the elevator becuase he needed to move, to feel life in himself. He reached his room without crying then he broke down. He fell to the floor sobbing and grabbing at his hair. The worst part of it all was that she made it blaringly obvious that he was alone. Always alone.  
The next morning the alarms were going off. “Morgan has escaped!!”


	3. Chapter 3

Loki hadn’t done it. He swore. He would never let her out. He didn’t say any of this because he wasn’t guilty of anything but he felt it. Thor was still gone so he didn’t have him to turn to. There was Natasha, maybe even Bruce. He’d go to Bruce.  
Bruce was in the labs by himself, Tony and Steve having disappeared. The other agents were taking care of trying to find Morgan. Loki stood awkwardly in the doorway to the labs and watched Bruce work for a while. When the other man finally noticed him, he smiled.  
“What brings you here?”  
“I just needed someone to talk to.” Loki said quietly as he stepped inside.  
“I’m all ears.” Bruce’s eyes were soft and kind behind his glasses and Loki felt safe.  
“Well, yesterday I went to see Morgan.”  
“Yes, I am aware of that.”  
“Well, she made me see things, horror things. The next thing I know she has escaped.”  
“And you think you did it to get her out of her?” Loki shrugged. “Well, we can look at the security footage.” Bruce typed on the computer and a window came up. He searched through it. “There, her escape. And you are nowhere to be found.” He smiled at Loki. “Feel better?”  
“No.”  
“Why don’t you go get some air.” Bruce clapped him on the back and Loki nodded. But Loki didn’t want air, he wanted company and he couldn’t find the kind he wanted anywhere. Thor was no doubt back with Jane, tony had Steve and Natasha was with Clint. He was alone. And it was brought up at dinner that night.  
“Loki, we need to find you someone.” Natasha said, leaning across the table.  
“What?”  
“You need someone. Like how Thor has Jane and how Steve and Tony are together.”  
“Hey!” They said in unison.  
“You can’t be alone forever.” Loki looked at her smiling face and blinked a few times. Then he stood and left. “What did I say?”  
He couldn’t take it anymore. His only option at the moment was Bruce and he knew that wasn’t an option. Natasha caught up to him in the hall.  
“Hey! What’s wrong? Did I say something?”  
“No. You’re right. I’m completely alone and I will be for the rest of my life. Which is a long time.” She grabbed his hands, stopping him. Wanting to feel something other then pain, Loki grabbed Natasha and pushed her against the wall, kissing her hard. She fought him.  
“Loki! We tried this and it didn’t work.”  
“Gah!” He stepped away. “I just want to feel something! I’m just a heartless monster! Maybe I should join Morgan again.”  
“You don’t mean that.”  
“Do I?!” Natasha looked hurt by his outburst. But he didn’t take it back. So he stormed off.

“Alright everyone. So, Fury thought we could use some help fighting Morgan. He has asked Professor Xavier and he sent over someone.”  
“Oh God please, don’t let it be Logan. I hate that guy.” Said Tony who was leaning heavily on the conference table. He was facing Steve who sat next to him. The team, except Loki, sat at the table. It had been a whole week since Morgan’s escape and they were getting desperate.  
“No, it’s not Logan. It’s someone who isn’t part of the X-Men.” Said Natasha as she passed out files to everyone.  
“Whose not part of the X-Men?” asked Clint as he opened the file to look at it.  
“Her name is Sarah Cohens, she is a type three mutant. She is here today and will be a part of this team until Morgan is captured.”  
“Or killed.” Loki said from the doorway. Everyone looked up at him. “I won’t rest until she’s dead.”  
“Yes well, moving on.” Thor tried to get Loki to sit in his usual seat between him and Natasha but he didn’t move. He stood in half shadow by the door, arms crossed over his chest. “Why don’t I let her show you her abilities.”  
“But it says-”  
“Shut up, Stark.” Through the opposite door walked in a girl. She looked to be about mid-twenties. Her eyes were light brown and she had curly ginger hair. But her most striking feature were the cats ears on her head. They were covered in orange fur the same shade as her hair. And peeking out from under her shirt was a long, thin, cat tail. It was mostly orange with some brown and white spots. She looked at everyone shyly.  
“Hi.” She said in a small voice.  
“Sarah, would you like to show everyone your abilities?”  
“But it says it right here!” Tony pointed to the file.  
“Shut up, Tony.” Steve smacked him.  
Smiling slightly, Sarah stepped forward and began to speak. “I have the same abilities as a cat. I’m quick, agile, and very flexible.” She then closed her eyes and shook her whole body like a cat would shake out it’s fur. What happened was amazing. Short fur appeared all over her body. It was mostly orange with spots of white and brown just like her tail. Her eyes changed colors from brown to brilliant green and her pupils were longer and thinner like a cat’s. Her teeth were sharp and her nose had changed shape to more of a cat’s, whiskers and all. Her hands had pink pads where her palms should be and her nails had grown into claws. Her tail swished back and forth before she shook her body again and everything went back to normal except for her ears and tail. Steve, Bruce and Thor applauded. She smiled. Clint was looking at her file.  
“It says here you received training by the X-Men to be an X-Man but chose not to be. Why?”  
“I didn’t want to do that then. I was only twenty one at the time.”  
“So you’re trained in hand to hand combat?”  
“Yes.”  
“But no weapons?”  
“I didn’t need to at the time. I have my own weapons.” She made her claws come out.  
“You’ll need to go through training again, though. I’ll be doing that.” Natasha said.  
“Okay.” Sarah went to sit in Loki’s seat since he was still by the door. He watched her for a moment before turning and disappearing.

A few days had passed and Loki was keeping to himself. The new girl, Sarah, seemed nice enough but he wasn’t going to make nice. He wasn’t in the mood. He was looking for Thor when he entered to rec room, finding Sarah sprawled out on the couch, her head hanging over the edge.  
“Are you… alright?” He asked.  
“Ugh, no. Natasha is running me ragged. Three straight days of training with little rest. I was able to slip away but she’ll find me.” Loki chuckled. “What? Didn’t you go through this?”  
“No. I’m a God. I don’t need to train.” He smiled.  
“Lucky.” Her ears perked. “Here she comes. Hide me?”  
“No, you have to face this on your own. If you don’t like it, tell her. I’m sure someone else would be more then happy to train you.”  
“Will you?” Sarah asked just as Natasha walked into the room.  
“There you are! Come on, you’re not done for today.”  
“No.”  
“Sorry?”  
“Natasha, I don’t want you to train me anymore. I want Loki to train me.”  
“What?” He said.  
“What?” Natasha repeated. They looked at each other.  
“Yes, I want you to train me. I’m sorry Natasha but I think I might just die. I hope you’re okay about it.”  
“Well sure. But I don’t know how good he’ll be.” Loki just looked at her and raised an eyebrow. Natasha sighed and left, waving at them.  
“Well now. First thing tomorrow. After breakfast, meet me down in the sparing room.” And then Loki left.  
The next morning after breakfast, Loki was waiting for Sarah in the sparing room. He paced as he waited.  
“You’re ten minutes late!” He said as she walked in.  
“I know, I’m sorry. I got turned around and couldn’t find you.” She closed the door. “So, what’s the plan?”  
“You don’t use weapons so we’re going to spare.”  
“I don’t want to hurt you.”  
“You won’t.” He smiled and two copies of himself appeared. She jumped slightly. “My power is in magic.”  
“I do remember reading that in your file. I was given files on all of you.” He nodded.  
“I just want you to be defensive today. Try to avoid them.” He gestured to his doubles. One stepped forward and tried to grab her. She ducked and rolled. She jumped up onto her feet and round house kicked it. The second came from behind and grabbed her, she gripped its arm and threw it over her head and to the floor. “Impressive. But how well can you handle ten of me?” More appeared and Sarah could no longer tell which one was the real Loki.  
“Oh great.” They all came at her at once and she fought back, the once she hit disappearing. Well she ducked around one, she was grabbed and thrown to the floor. Another pinned her there and the rest disappeared. It was Loki.  
“You need to be aware of your surroundings. Know where your enemy is at all times. Let’s do it again.” He helped her to her feet and copies appeared again.  
They did this for a while. When they stopped for a break, Loki pulled her aside. “Are you afraid to use your full power?”  
“What?”  
“You’re still in your normal form. You’re not at your full potential like this. You need to let the animal free. You’ll have a greater chance of survival if you do. Now come on, let’s see it.” He took a step back and waited. Sarah sighed and shook her whole body, the change occurring. Loki smiled. “Good. Now, let’s see how fast you are. Come on, to the track.”  
Loki raced her around the track and they were evenly matched. He then had her gymnastics room to see how agile she was. He had copies chase her and attack her and he threw knives at her. “Good, good! Use the terrain! And use your opponent's weight against him. You might be smaller but you can get away quicker. Good!” Sarah was flipping over when Loki threw I knife. She didn’t see it and if he hadn’t stopped it, she would have gotten hurt. When Sarah looked up, it was only a few inches away from her face. Loki made it disappear. “Sorry about that. Come down here.” Sarah climbed down. “You’re doing really good. I think that’s enough for today. Same time tomorrow.”  
Dinner was quiet that night. A seat had been added and Sarah sat between Loki and Natasha. Thor was absent, he was away with Jane, having promised to spend more time with her even though Morgan had escaped. Tony and Steve were whispering to each other the whole time, Bruce was reading a book and Clint was playing a game on his phone. And he kept missing his mouth with his fork.  
“So how did training go today?” Natasha asked Sarah and Loki.  
“I think it went very well. I see much promise in her.” Loki said with a smile.  
“Yeah, what he said.” Sarah went back to eating.  
“How is the way he trains different from mine?” Natasha asked, genuinely curious. Sarah just looked at her.  
“I think, from what I know from you, Nat, is that you pushed her too hard. You grew up differently then her.” Sarah just kept her head down. But Natasha nodded and didn’t bring it up again.  
Training continued the next day and every day for over two weeks. In that time, Loki learned about the others back at Xavier’s school.  
“My best friend is Kurt. He has a physical mutation like me as well as the ability to teleport.”  
“I can teleport.”  
“I know you can.” Sarah laughed as she dodged one of Loki’s copies. “He’s covered in short, blue fur, has glowing yellow, eyes, pointed ears and a tail.”  
“So he’s like you?”  
“No, I’m like him.” She clawed at another copy and jumped away from a third. Loki watched her and made the copies disappear before she had finished. “Hey!”  
“You’re going to fight me now. No more of those. Real flesh and blood.” Loki slowly walked towards her, a strange look in his eyes.  
“What if I hurt you?” Sarah backed away, a bit worried and scared.  
“You can’t, I’m a god.” He then suddenly threw a dagger at her and she back flipped out of the way. He threw another and another, making her have to keep back flipping until she was right behind him. She lashed out, striking him across the back. He stumbled and spun around, a fierce look in his eyes. She ducked and dived as he attacked again and she rolled under his legs. Jumping to her feet, she slashed his arm as he turned, drawing blood. Thinking he would stop, Sarah drew back and was about to apologize when he tackled her to the ground. They fought, rolling over and over until he finally pinned her to the ground. They were both panting, their bodies pressed together. His face was only a few inches away from hers and she could feel his cool breath on her skin. He was then suddenly off of her.  
“Training’s down for today.” And then he was gone.  
“I don’t understand. Did I do something wrong?” Sarah was sitting on the couch in the rec room upside down so her feet were dangling over the back while Clint, who sat next to her, played video games.  
“Loki’s a complicated person. You know why he’s here, right?”  
“Fury recruited him?”  
Clint shook his head. “What did his file say?”  
“Just that he’s Thor’s brother and he joined the Avengers when Morgan got serious.”  
“Wow, Fury really meant it.”  
“Meant what?”  
“He said that if Loki helped us, he’d be cleared of all charges.”  
“Charges? Like, he did some wrong?”  
“No. He was evil.”  
“What?” Sarah flipped over and sat up the right way.  
Clint paused the game and dived into telling Loki’s story. The whole team knew the whole thing now, from everything in New Mexico and in Asgard to when Loki attacked Manhattan and on. Sarah stared at him as he described Loki’s parentage and what he really looked like. “I shouldn’t be telling you this, he should be telling you.”  
“He would never tell me. But I needed to know.”  
“And you need to know that he’s on our side now. He’s redeemed himself more then once. He’s nearly died helping us.”  
“But what about how he acted today?”  
“You two have been getting pretty close, right?” Sarah nodded. “He got close to Morgan too. So close that she was able to worm her way into his mind and control his every move. He’s crap at picking a good partner. And I do mean that in more ways then one. There was even a time where he and Tasha-” Clint sighed. “But that’s not the point. He’s clearly scared to get close to any more people for fear of getting hurt. I use to be the same way until I met Tasha.” Sarah stared at him. “And of course he had to have been through so much before we met him and Thor. Who knows what happened up there.”  
Sarah decided to find Loki after that and went to his room. She knocked softly on the door and once she heard a quiet ‘come in’, she entered. Loki was sitting on his bed, his hands in his lap. He was staring at something small in his hands. Sarah moved slowly to sit next to him.  
“Are you alright?”  
Loki took a deep breath before looking at her. “Yes.” He looked into her eyes and knew she knew everything. He sighed and looked away.  
“Clint told me.” She said, having read his body language. “I needed to know, Loki. And I’m glad I do. I don’t think any less of you for it, either. I think it makes you stronger. To come back through all of that and do what’s right.”  
He clutched at the thing in his hands. “But is it right?”  
“Morgan wants to destroy the world.”  
“I know. It just doesn’t feel like I’m on the right side. Like I don’t belong here.”  
“You do belong here, Loki.” Sarah reached up and placed her hand on his cheek, making him look at her. “Hey, you belong here with us. With me.” She looked into those sad, green eyes. Then she looked down at his hand. “What do you got there?” She asked curiously. He opened his hands to show it to her. It was a tiny portrait of Loki with a eight legged colt. “Wow, are all horses like that on Asgard?”  
Loki chuckled. “No. No, he’s special.”  
“Is he yours?”  
“You have no idea.” He looked down at it fondly.  
“Tell me.”  
Loki took a few beats before looking at her again. “His name is Sleipnir and he’s my son.” Sarah was surprised to hear those words but said nothing. She just waited patiently for him to tell her. “It… many years before Thor’s banishment. We had hired a builder to build a wall around Asgard to protect us. He said he wanted the goddess Freyja, the sun and the moon. We would give no such thing and me being clever, said that if he could finish it by himself by a certain time, he would have it. We thought he wouldn't make the deadline. He was allowed a horse for help and to our surprise, the horse was far stronger then we had thought. When the builder was days away from the deadline and was almost complete, the gods gathered and put the blame on me. They threatened my life if I didn’t stop the builder. So, one night, I shape shifted into a mare and went to the other horse. I lured him away but before he was so much stronger, I didn’t have time to change back before… before…” Loki’s voice caught and his breath shuttered as the painful memories bubbled up again. Sarah gripped his hand tightly and waited. Gritting his teeth he said, “He raped me over and over again then left me there, hidden behind some bushes.” Tears fell from his eyes. “I didn’t move for days, weak and hurting. When I finally did and tried to change back, I found it hard. I realized that I was pregnant and couldn’t change back into a form unfit to carry a child so I was stuck. I ran away, knowing that Thor and everyone wouldn’t think anything of it, I’ve disappeared for months before. So I ran off to carry this child and give birth to it a few months later. But because I wasn’t a normal mare but a god in deguise, to foul was born with eight legs. But I loved him and so took care of him until he was old enough to know the truth. And he knows it. I returned and sadly gave him to Odin as his stead once he was old enough.” Loki squeezed Sarah’s hand as he stared at the portrait of him and his son. “I am his mother.”  
“Thank you for sharing that with me.” She said quietly. They sat there in silence for a bit.  
“I want to be alone.” He whispered. Sarah nodded and stood up. She turned for the door but not before kissing Loki briefly on the cheek. Then she left.

“Loki, what are we doing up here?” Sarah was standing on the roof with Loki a few days later.”  
“A different kind of training.”  
“But why the roof?”  
“So that no one can bother us. Do you want Clint walking in on us?”  
“What are we doing?” Sarah dragged out each word. Loki chuckled.  
“Sit.” He sat down and folded his long legs under him. “Mental training. Morgan is tough and she can get into your head if your not expecting it or vulnerable. Now close your eyes and take a deep breath.” Sarah sat and watch him close his eyes and took a deep breath. She covered up a laugh with a cough. “Clear your mind of all things. Slowly breath in and out and push out any thought. Find that place where you can be at peace.” Sarah just rolled her eyes but didn’t speak. Once she was sure he couldn’t see or wouldn’t notice her moving, Sarah leaned forward and slowly crawled over to him. She looked at him up close. The sun was high but behind clouds so she had good light to study him. He seemed so calm and was so beautiful with his face relaxed like this. Normally had had a pained or annoyed look on his face. That’s when the urge hit her. She licked her lips then leaned in closer.  
Loki’s eyes popped open when he felt Sarah’s lips on his. He froze and she pulled away just enough to look at him. She then leaned in again and this time Loki kissed her back. He placed his hand behind her head and pulled her closer. Sarah pressed her hand to his chest and slowly pushed him onto his back. He pulled her with him and they kissed slow, deep and long in the early afternoon light. He twisted his fingers into her ginger curls and she pressed her body against his. When she moved to kiss along his jaw and Loki could breath again, he stopped her gently.  
“What are we doing?” He looked scared.  
“What we’ve wanted to do for a long while.” And she kissed him passionately.  
Loki and Sarah stumbled into his room, their lips never parting. They both laughed as they nearly tripped while Loki tried to close and lock the door without looking. Sarah finally pulled away so he could just do that. In the meanwhile, she kicked off her shoes. Once the door was closed, she grabbed him by his tie and pulled him down to her again, kissing him hard. She worked at the knot and got the tie off, followed by his waistcoat. He pulled her shirt off over her head and she worked on the buttons of his shirt. She pushed the material off his strong shoulders and marveled at his body. She bit her lip and Loki kissed her again. He pulled at the waistband of her shorts and he quickly got them off of her. He then worked at his belt and trousers, getting both off just as she pulled him to the bed. They both fell to it and Loki managed to catch himself before hurting her. Sarah ran her hands over his body, feeling the muscles under her fingers. Loki’s hard length pressed against her thigh as he kissed her hungrily and he slipped her bra off. He kissed down her neck to her breasts and Sarah moaned. His hands slipped farther down and slipped her panties off. She gripped his slim waist and tugged at his underwear, wanting them off. He kissed his way down her stomach and she gasped as he pushed her legs apart and pushed his tongue inside her. Sarah moaned loudly and bucked her hips up, tangling her fingers into his hair. He shifted and threw his legs over his shoulders, pulling them apart more. Sarah arched her back and bucked her hips at the feel of his tongue. Her whole body was tense as she felt her climax coming but then he stopped and pulled away. He kissed his way back up to her lips and she could feel his length against her inner thigh. Her breath caught as it rugged against her and she nearly came right then and there. She gripped his shoulders and dug her nails into his skin, making Loki moan and he pushed his length deep inside her. He waited a moment before pulling out some and thrusting back in. He did this again and again, slowly but deeply, filling her completely. She moaned and cried his name as they rocked, both moving to meet together in the middle. Loki gripped her hips and thrusted into her faster and harder now, his climax coming up fast. Sarah came before him and the sound that ripped from her throat pushed him nearly to the edge. She held onto him as he kept thrusting until he came too. Loki collapsed onto Sarah and they lied there together in a tangled mess. With his length still inside her and still somewhat hard, he looked at her and moved his hips some to get friction. Sarah moaned softly and moved so that Loki was on his back and she straddling his hips. She then started to move, causing the right kind of friction as she made his length move in and out of her. Loki looked at her with lust in his eyes and he sat up, wrapping his arms around her waist. He kissed down her neck to her breasts where he sucked on her nipples as they thrusted into each other. Sarah’s head fell back, exposing her neck and Loki kissed it greedily. Her tail flipped back and forth as they moved faster then slower then faster again, dragging this one out. Sarah arched her back and Loki ran his tongue over her nipples again. She ran her hand down his chest and stomach to between them until she reached where they met. She rubbed at her sensitive spot as Loki kept sucking and softly biting at her nipples. This orgasm built up bigger then the last one and when she came, she came so hard and so long she nearly blacked out. Again, she fell limp as Loki kept up the friction to get to his own climax. It took longer this time and Sarah was so sensitive that she was moaning and gripping at him. She came with him this time, for Loki he came so hard that he nearly fell over after and for Sarah it was smaller but still just as good. They sat there, holding onto each other and panting. Loki didn’t dare open his eyes for fear of something bad happening when he did. Sarah leaned back just enough to see him and she touched his face.  
“Loki, Loki it’s alright. You can look at me.” He slowly opened his eyes and she was right, everything was fine. Sarah smiled and kissed him.

“We got news of Morgan’s possible hideout. It seems she’s no longer waiting for pent houses to be empty, she’s just taking them now. A woman reported that her neighbors who lived on the top floor hadn’t been seen in weeks. When she told the super, he went up to check and hasn’t been seen since. That was a few days. We’re going to go check it out, the police are on standby.” Fury said, nodding to the group.  
“Alright team, suit up.” Steve said as he stood, taking command. Everyone got to their feet and Sarah seemed a bit lost.  
“I don’t have a suit.”  
“Don’t worry, we modified a standard SHEILD suit for you. Come on.” Natasha led Sarah upstairs.  
Everyone went their separate ways to get ready, Steve and Tony heading downstairs, Clint following after Natasha and Sarah and Thor and Loki going to their rooms.  
Loki stood in his dark bedroom, pacing back and forth. The last time he had faced Morgan, well he hadn’t and he still got hurt. Then she escaped and he didn’t know if he had done it or not. He ran his fingers through his hair, he was panicking. He needed someone, anyone. Thor, Nat or even Sarah, to calm him down. But he couldn’t let them see him like this or he wouldn’t be allowed to go. So he took a deep breath and summoned his usual garb, armor included, to him. Black pants and boots, a green tunic, a black leather vest and of course his gold armor; bracers on her forearms, shoulder plates and a chest plate. And his daggers were at his hip. He skipped on his helmet and cape.  
They gathered by the plane and were taken out to the location. Everyone was dead silent, no one wanting to look at each other, especially Loki. As they got closer, Steve spoke.  
“Morgan doesn’t know that we have a new member. Sarah, you’ll be our secret weapon.” He scratched at the back of his neck. “What’s your code name by the way?”  
“It was going to be Baast with the X-Men. I guess I could still use that.”  
“Alright then.”  
“We land in two minutes.” said the pilot.  
“Everyone get ready.” They plane landed and they ran out. They went all the way to the top floor. “On the count of three.” Steve said. Everyone was on edge. Steve kicked in the door and the spilled into the living room.  
“Where is she?” Tony asked.  
“She’s over us!” Loki shouted as she came down on them and they all jumped away. Sarah stayed close to Loki. “Keep behind me.” He whispered to her as he backed up. Steve and Thor were fighting her while Natasha and Clint helped. Tony shot a blast at her and she deflected it, sending it towards Loki and Sarah. She then turned her attention to Loki and ran forward. Eyes wide, he threw up a magical forcefield. He was too scared to face her again.  
“What? Too frightened to fight me, Loki? Or do you just not want to do me harm? You are the one who set me free.” She smiled. Everyone froze.  
“No, no I didn’t.”  
“Yes you did, Loki. You couldn’t stand to see me locked up so you snuck down to my ceil one night and let me go.”  
“You lie!” He let the forcefield drop and he attacked her. They were locked in battle when Clint noticed something outside.  
“Um, guys. We’ve got a problem.” A large black cloud was moving swiftly towards.  
“It’s her minions!” Thor shouted as the window shattered and a dozen or so flew in. Sarah watched, helpless as the others started to fight the crow creatures. Loki was thrown back and he fell to the floor. He groaned in pain. Sarah took the opening and pounced on Morgan, all claws and teeth. She scratched at her while Morgan flailed.  
“Get off me, you pest!” She dug her nails into Sarah’s side and she howled before she was thrown off. Sarah landed on her feet though and looked up as Morgan bent over Loki. She grinned and dug her nails into his neck, drawing blood. Loki gasped in pain, his back arching. “A little gift, my love.” When she let go, Loki gasped for air, finding it hard to breath. Sarah ran to him.  
“Loki, Loki! Cap, something’s wrong with Loki!” Everyone heard and Natasha was the first to get to them.  
“Hang on, Loki.” She said, looking over her shoulder at the others. The minions were attacking not only them but the city below. Tony was outside and he had taken Clint over to the roof across the street. “Just hang on for me.” Natasha squeezed Loki’s hand. “I have to help the others.” She told Sarah who nodded.  
“Go.” Once Natasha was gone, she turned sharp, green eyes on Morgan who was admiring her handy work. “What did you do to him?”  
“Just a little poison. Don’t worry, it won’t kill him. He’s stronger then that.” Morgan smirked. Sarah growled and jumped on her, clawing at her eyes. Morgan screeched and tried to get Sarah off but she had dug her claws in too deeply.  
The minions were dwindling in numbers and soon there were only a few left. Tony and Clint came back to help out Steve and Thor. Natasha had to force Sarah off of Morgan for she had fallen to her knees and was badly hurt now. Loki was struggling to his feet with the help of Thor and he looked down at Morgan.  
“I did not set you free.” He said in a hoarse voice. “I feel nothing for you.” His eyes were full of fire as he brushed Thor away and stood on his own. He pulled out one of his daggers. He slowly walked over to her. “You have caused me so much grief. You do not deserve to live.” Everyone watched, no one interrupting. They all knew Loki had been waiting for this moment. He knelt down in front of her and gripped her shoulder. She looked at him with those black eyes but didn’t move.  
“You will miss me.” She whispered.  
“No. I won’t.” He then forced to dagger into her chest, piercing her heart. He drove it in deeper, watching the life leave her eyes. Once she was dead, Loki sat back, feeling very tired.

Loki slept for two days straight. Someone checked on him every so often but he didn’t disappear. When he did wake, Sarah was sitting in the chair, waiting for him.  
“You haven’t been there this whole time, have you?”  
She smiled. “No. We’ve been taking turns checking up on you.”  
“Morgan’s really dead, right? I didn’t dream it all up?”  
“She’s really dead. They made sure.” Loki nodded and sat up, running his hand through his hair. “I brought you something to eat. Then you need to shower.” She wrinkled her nose then laughed. Loki smiled.  
Loki ate, showered and got dressed in his usual Midgardian clothes. Sarah waited for him and then went down to the rec room with him. The whole team was there and the applauded when he entered. He stalled by the door, still not use to all of it. He looked at each of their faces in turn and they were all smiling.  
“I don’t understand.”  
“Neither do I, Brother but you deserve it.” Thor stood and clapped Loki on the back, pulling him to the couch. Sarah followed and perched herself on the arm of the couch next to Loki.  
“So, what do we do now?” she asked.  
“There are other villains out there. Now you can stay with us or go back to the mansion.” Natasha explained.  
“I think I’ll stay here.” Sarah smiled and looked at Loki.  
“I’d like that.” He said.


End file.
